Messages in Time
by Richard and Jameron
Summary: John and Cameron get closer but with others out to stop them will they ever be together?


**Messages in Time**

**Chapter 1: Tears of an angel**

It was 9 am when the alarm clock merrily rang awakening John Connor, as John rubbed his eyes he saw a familiar silhouette in his doorway standing still.

It was Cameron who was staring at John with her big brown eyes looking right into his.

John said "how long have you been standing there for".

Cameron tilted her head and said in her usual monotonic way "an hour and 24 minutes 25 to be precise".

John sighed and said "shouldn't you be on patrol".

Cameron carried on staring and then said "thank you" she then turned on her heel and walked off, after John got ready his phone gave a text alert.

It was from Riley asking if he wanted to meet at the mall for breakfast and John replied ok, As John went downstairs he saw his mother Sarah by the door.

"Going out for breakfast are we"Sarah said.

John said back "how did you know did Cameron tell you".

Sarah said back"no mothers just know these things".

John got to the mall where Riley was waiting and they had pancakes before going to a large supermarket for shopping such as snacks and drinks to have together.

As John pushed the trolley over to the checkouts Riley froze.

"what's wrong"John said.

Riley said back "look at who's serving us", John looked up the checkout.

John was surprised to see Cameron serving people in a store uniform with her brown hair which was tied back in a ponytail exposing her rosy cheeks.

As John and Riley approached the checkout Cameron smiled .

John said "why are you here" frowning at Cameron.

Cameron stared back and said "i work to get money which i can use to buy things like this", she then produced a pink IPOD to John who looked at it quickly.

Later in the evening John arrived back home before looking for his mother, "i bet it was you told Cameron to get a job so you can spy on me" John said angrily.

Sarah replied back "no it was Cameron's idea as she said she wanted to help get more money for us.

John said back "i don't care about what she wants".

As John stormed out of the kitchen he saw Cameron sitting on a sofa crying with tears running like rivers down her smooth skinned face before falling onto her lap.

As John walked forward Cameron brushed her tears away and took her headphones of her IPOD out of her ears.

John said "i'm sorry for being a jerk to you i did not want to make you cry," Cameron looked up at John and smiled at him.

Cameron then said it's not you but this song that was making me cry", which surprised John who then noted the song title which said Tears of an Angel on it.

Cameron blinked before saying sweetly "Thank you for explaining John goodnight".

John's heart told him to hug Cameron but he said" goodnight".

John went into his room and opened his laptop to access the Internet to listen to the song, as he listened to the song it stared to make him cry.

After the song was finished John wiped his tears away knowing the song meant that Cameron had feelings for him and he went to bed and fell asleep.

**Chapter 2: Sea of Dreams**

John awoke and saw Riley come in with a tray of pancakes with the words happy anniversary written in chocolate sauce on it, reminding John it was a special day.

The date was the 25 of April 2011 and it was John and Riley's two year wedding anniversary and it was a beautiful day out.

John kissed Riley saying "i love you".

After he said that a large explosion went off and as John and Riley watched huge waves of fire spread from a mushroom cloud emanating out of the large crater.

John and Riley went to run when a large man appeared and said "John Connor" .

John said "yes" as the man pulled a shotgun out and fired it at him.

John woke up and looked at his chest and realized it was a nightmare, John heard the door open as Cameron came rushing in with a pistol.

John said "Cameron it's ok it was just a nightmare I'm fine".

Cameron looked puzzled and said "what's a nightmare?" John looked up and saw her look at him.

John said "nightmares are scary, bad dreams not like normal dreams".

Cameron walked towards John and sat next to him before asking "can i dream John?".

John smiled and said "i'm not sure since you can't sleep"' , Cameron looked at John and then she hugged him which surprised John who then hugged back.

As Cameron got up she said "Thank you for explaining i'll see you in the morning".

John said "thank you" which caused Cameron to smile sweetly.

John laid back as Cameron left shutting the door behind her, as John laid awake he thought of Cameron and the hug which now left him confused.

In the morning John woke up and made himself breakfast, as he sat down Sarah and Cameron came into the kitchen to sit down at the table with their breakfast.

John smiled as he saw Cameron cutting a pancake into small squares before eating them, John wanted to know if it gave her energy when she ate any food.

As he was about to ask Sarah said "i heard someone running on the landing".

Cameron replied "John had a scary dream but he was not in any danger".

John left the table with Cameron following him "was that bad to say?" Cameron asked.

John replied "No it's ok do you want to go to the beach?"

Cameron replied "yes i would like that".

John and Cameron got in the car and drove off, along the way Cameron asked "will Riley be there" in a tone that sounded jealous.

John replied "no".

John laid the mat out on the beach for him and Cameron to lay down, John was awe-struck at Cameron lying there wearing her shorts and a small t-shirt.

Cameron looked at him "is something wrong with me?" she asked.

John replied "no you're very pretty" Cameron smiled at John who did the same warmly.

As they left Cameron had taken her shoes off which John noticed "why are your shoes off ?"he asked.

Cameron replied "i want to feel the sand between my toes.

As they got home John went upstairs to his room, about an hour later he heard his mother call dinner and he went into the kitchen to see perfect food served.

"So you got takeaway then" John remarked to his mother.

"No Cameron cooked today" his mother nodded to the stove and he saw Cameron with an apron on.

After dinner John went to bed and fell asleep, as he slept he had a dream of a church and a wedding which was his wedding and he removed the bride's veil to reveal Cameron smiling back at him sweetly.

**Chapter 3: Underground Ties**

John's alarm woke him up and he thought to himself of yesterday's events and the dream he had last night, he felt that good that Cameron was there for him.

As John was having breakfast there was a knock on the door, it was Riley as John opened the door Riley asked "there's a ball at the L.A Tower do you want to go?.

John was about to reply when Cameron appeared behind him and asked "can i come"?.

Riley looked nervous but said "ok its glitzy so bring a tux and a dress".

John looked at Cameron as Riley left and asked "do you really want to go or is it just to keep an eye on me?".

Cameron replied "i want to go with you to have fun".

John sighed to himself knowing she might be lying, Cameron then said "there is a place i know who do great clothes that we can use for the ball they're tight".

John laughed slightly at the use of her favourite phrase, "OK where is this place" John asked.

Cameron replied "i'll show you" after which she then smiled.

Cameron and John were about to leave when Derek Reese, John's uncle rushed in and asked "where are you off to?".

John replied "shopping for stuff".

Derek looked angrily at Cameron which John saw reminding John how his uncle felt , John and Cameron walked out to the car and left.

As they were driving John asked "i don't understand Derek hating you, but i wish he would give it a break".

Cameron replied "i don't know either John".

Cameron drove into an empty warehouse and said "we're here" , then suddenly Cameron pressed a button near the car which made the floor lower.

After they had reached the bottom Cameron and John got out of the car, John then saw Cameron press a button which caused a red light to shine.

The light scanned Cameron's eyes turning them from brown to blue and back, John realized this was resistance technology like at the bank.

After the scan Cameron and John looked at the door, which opened slowly to reveal a large space with corridors and remote gun turrets aiming towards them.

Suddenly a voice over the intercom said "All clear", causing men to file out slowly most of them in military attire with some carrying M4s resting in their hands.

One of the men came up to John and saluted him to which John saluted back.

The man then spoke "Captain Michal Ash 101st Tech-com SOC reporting in".

John then asked "what is this place".

Cameron then replied "This is Base Alpha Home, it will be your home in the future these people are here building it".

Captain Ash showed them around passing men and woman welding, they also passed a large tank with Goliath on it as well as Humvees and a helicopter.

Captain Ash then said "this is your room and LT Phillips room is next door", John was puzzled until he remembered Cameron's last name when they had first met.

As Cameron opened her room door John saw it had a bed and laptop along with a closet full of clothes, John looked into his and saw it had the same layout.

John looked at the clothes in his closet when he saw something, It was a journal with his name on it John noticed the dates on the cover April to June 2027.

He opened the journal itself, then he started to read it to himself while next door Cameron was trying to find the right dress to wear at the ball that night.

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

**Date 23 April 2027: **I, John Connor have discovered that Skynet has created what is believed to be a time machine which they want to use to kill my mother.

This means i will never be born eliminating any human resistance, i have put a squad together of humans and machines which i will use to stop Skynet doing this.

**Date 25 April 2027:**The plan succeeded we found the TDE time machine but the T-800 had already jumped so one of my closet friends Kyle Reese went after it.

After he had jumped i felt terrible, i had sent this man who was my friend but also i realized was my father and i had sent him to certain death to protect me.

As we were walking to base i saw who i believed was my girlfriend Allison Young, until she pulled a gun on me i realized that she was a terminator sent to kill me.

A standoff between my men and her occurred, until a T-888 came over and shot her the just as this unknown female Terminator holstered her weapon away.

I dispatched the T-888 with H.O.P.E, i ordered my men to carry this female terminator which was stunned and i was amazed at how well she looked like Allison.

**Date 6 May 2027:** I hacked the chip of the terminator, i saw recorded memories of her waking in an assembly line to her meeting me along with Allison's death.

I saw resistance members tortured by a T-888, as this female terminator watched and asked questions and one of the men was Derek Reese, Kyle's brother.

As i hacked further i noticed that she was different, Skynet had given her emotions which puzzled me and then i realized she was a terminator who had free will.

**Date 16 May 2027: **The reprogramming was a success, she is on our side now and she has a name Cameron Phillips which she has adopted quite quickly.

Cameron is responsible for general security, also she is my chief bodyguard which means only she can see me personally much to the surprise of my men.

**Date 1 June 2027: **Derek Reese has turned up alive, even though he fired a shot at Cameron i plan to send him back as part of a support group in 2007.

Derek and his men left but i did not tell him about his brother, afterwards a bomb went off at the base luckily no one was killed but i will find out who did this.

**Date 18 June 2027: **Cameron and me had found that it was the Greys who had planted the bomb, so they were found and terminated on my own orders.

I then jumped with Cameron back to 1999, i gave her the mission of protecting past me and ensuring he becomes me also to ensure my mother will not die.

I will jump back to 2027 and if past John is reading this save the future, look after Cameron as she looked after me also keep mum safe and well goodbye.

John finished reading and left with a tux he had found , Cameron followed him with a dress concealed in a holder and they saw all the soldiers ready to leave.

"They're going home to 2027" Cameron explained as the soldiers went to a large room, they all saluted John just as a bright light flashed and they were all gone.

John and Cameron rode the lift up to the surface, they then got into the car and drove back home to get ready for the ball that was that very night.

**Chapter 5: Murder on the dance floor**

John was ready in his tux when the doorbell rang, he went downstairs and opened the door to reveal Riley in a lovely red dress and her hair tied back.

Riley said "ready to go" as John was about to answer.

A voice behind him said "yes", John turned around and saw Cameron in a blue dress her hair curling down.

Sarah arrived and said "Don't be late home and be careful".

John sighed and said "i'll be fine".

Cameron replied "we'll be fine and all three left in the car.

At the ball John and Riley sat at a table while Cameron bought drinks for all of them, as they drank John kept glancing at Cameron which she noticed.

Riley and John got up to dance together, as they were dancing John noticed Cameron staring at Riley with looks that could kill which scared him to see.

Riley left saying "i need some air".

As John got to the table Cameron pulled him onto the dance floor by his arm and said to him "let's dance John".

The D.J put on a slow love song so John and Cameron embraced each other, John felt his heart beating fast which Cameron noticed quickly.

"Are you ok John?" Cameron asked.

John replied "yeah i'm fine you don't need to worry" so they carried on embracing each other as John relaxed.

Outside John could Riley was talking to someone unknown to him.

it was Jesse a future resistance fighter who had jumped with Riley who said "let's move we have a party to crash men".

Riley saw 10 mercs in black masks with m-16s enter the club killing the security at the front causing many guests to flee but leaving John and Cameron.

John and Cameron came closer together as they were surrounded, The dark haired woman said "end of the line for your sister" Connor" evilly at them.

John got angry and said "who are you?".

The woman replied "i am Jesse Garcia and i will be a hero of the resistance today by killing Cameron".

Cameron replied "you are a traitor to John i saw him kill you, so you must be from another time line which means i must kill you now to help John".

John saw Riley and realized she had betrayed him, then he saw Jesse pull a Glock 17 out and she fired a shot at Cameron so John dived taking the bullet.

Cameron rushed over worried, John saw her eyes go blue as she scanned his wound before saying "don't worry you'll live but they won't" her eyes narrowing.

Suddenly Riley screamed "no" and grabbed Jesse's arm, just then the gun went off and Riley fell back with a bullet wound seeping blood from her chest.

As the men were distracted by this, Cameron grabbed one by the neck and snapped it like a twig before using his M-16 to kill the other guys leaving Jessie.

Jesse ran before Cameron could kill her, just as she was about to go after her John said in pain "leave her Cameron just help me up ok" which she then did.

John and Cameron walked towards Riley, Cameron confirmed she was dead and as they got to the car Cameron tended to John's wound then they went home.

As they got home Cameron explained to Sarah what happened, John went to bed and as he lay there Cameron laid next to him and John embraced her crying.

**Chapter 6: Love makes the world go round**

In the morning Derek arrived at the house and went upstairs, he could not see the machine anywhere so he decided to see if John was awake yet.

As he opened the door he got the shock of his life, John was lying asleep on his bed his arms entwined with Cameron and both were fully clothed.

Cameron looked around at Derek and got up carefully so John was not disturbed, Sarah came out of her room and saw Derek asking "what's wrong".

"I'll tell you what's wrong your son hugging a robot in his bed asleep", Sarah said "she was supporting him after last nights events at the tower".

"What happened then"? Derek asked.

Sarah replied "your girlfriend Jesse shot John but she was after tin-miss here" nodding towards Cameron.

John woke up and saw Derek, just as he was about to say hi Derek said "that wasn't her plan she told m... John ran at his uncle angry at him.

John pushed Derek against the wall, John said "i can't believe you'd trust a traitor rather than a machine" and he went downstairs with Cameron.

Sarah looked angrily at Derek, so Derek said "i'm sorry".

Sarah said "sorry your girlfriend tried to kill my son?".

Derek said "no and yes ok".

John made toast with chocolate spread and shared with Cameron, Cameron asked "do you need to write Riley a note" before handing a pencil.

John then embraced Cameron before putting his lips to hers, Cameron responded the same and as they pulled apart John felt happy and strange.

Later in the evening Sarah and Derek were getting ready to look for Jesse and question her, as they left Sarah saw John and Cameron watching TV.

Cameron nudged closer to John who put his arm around her, Cameron laid her head on John's shoulder much to the surprise of Sarah who left.

Sarah and Derek arrived at Jessie's room, they busted in it was empty suddenly Jessie appeared firing two tranq darts into them.

Back at the house John and Cameron were eating pizza, John said to Cameron " i hope mum and Derek are doing ok and that nothings happened".

Cameron replied "they properly are", John then asked Cameron about Jesse which she did and John remembered about the Greys in the journal.

Sarah and Derek awoke to see a red headed woman in front of them,"i am Cathrine Weaver but i am also the bringer of the end to the human race".

Sarah said "what" just as the woman's hand turned into a giant blade.

Sarah remembered the time she had faced one before she said "Liquid metal"

The machine said "I see you have met my kind before", she then cut a thin gash on Sarah's cheek before saying "i will be you when i kill John Connor".

Back at the home John and Cameron started snogging each other, John then said "i love you"

Cameron replied "i love you too John.

John then said "i guess mum won't be back by tonight", he then grabbed Cameron's hand leading her upstairs to his room then he shut the door.

**Chapter 7: Truth like blood will spill**

It was the morning after the night before, John awoke next to Cameron and he ran his hand down Cameron's bare back as she laid on her front.

Cameron looked up and kissed John before putting her clothes on, John put his on and felt a close bond to Cameron as she walked out the door.

John looked for his mother and Derek in the house, He was worried now and as he was about to phone his mother there was knock on the door.

It was Ellison, an ex fbi agent who had been tracking his mother as John let him in Ellison collapsed to the floor with a large gash on his left arm.

Ellison woke up to see John and Cameron staring back at him. "don't worry Cameron fixed your wound" John said as Ellison looked at his arm.

Ellison explained to John what had happened to his mother and Derek, He had followed Jesse after seeing Sarah out cold in a car that he followed.

Ellison said he saw Jesse get killed by a man with bladed hands, then had turned into his boss Cathrine Weaver before seeing him and attacking him.

John said "i want you to rest Ellison ok" and Ellison nodded, John and Cameron went into the kitchen to discuss a plan to save Sarah and Derek.

Cameron said "it's a T-1001 so we have to be careful".

John replied "i know we need supplies".

Cameron thought for a bit then said "the base".

John replied "yes that's a great plan".

Ellison then came in and said "She has that computer your looking for and its in Cromartie's body now".

John and Cameron got in the car, as they drove to the base John felt angry that Ellison had lied to him but he let him live as he was not evil.

John and Cameron arrived at the base, they then went to John's room and John put a memory stick in the laptop quickly and it loaded up.

Cameron asked "is that the stick with the virus on it".

John replied "yes it is and i'm going to trap Skynet by attaching it to military software".

After John had uploaded the virus trap, he and Cameron got changed into military attire with coltan body armor for both of them to stay safe.

John then said to Cameron " your mission's complete, i've become John Connor then".

Cameron replied "yes but i'm here to protect you".

After they got ready they then looked for weapons, John and Cameron picked up M-16s with grenade launcher attachments and shotguns.

Cameron pressed a button in the armoury revealing extra weapons, John saw Cameron take a weapon exactly like she had in the bank.

John the grabbed a strange rifle, "what is this then?".

Cameron replied "That's FATE its a fully automatic version of HOPE" she lifted her weapon.

Suddenly there was a distant explosion John said "what was that?".

Cameron replied "HK air terminators Judgement day started early".

John said "we end this now let's go" as John got in the car and drove it into the base before he and Cameron got into Goliath and drove out.

**Chapter 8: End Game**

As John got used to the Goliath controls, Cameron activated the weapons systems on the tank which she told John about what the weapons are.

"There's a main cannon, 360 degree rotating mini-gun and anti-aircraft missiles"she explained.

John smiled and said "good we'll need them".

The tank rolled to a stop at the Zeiracorp tower, there were 10 HK's flying around it and 25 small machines on the ground each moving around.

Cameron said "T-001 very inefficient as they are weak so this will be easy".

John said "lets do it Cameron we end this war now for good".

The silence in the air was cut as the Goliath's min-gun revved up firing multiple rounds at the T-001s destroying them in a matter of minutes.

Two of the HKs fired their missile but they missed, Cameron aimed at all the HKs with the missile system and fired destroying each HK.

The tower had shutters on the door but John aimed the main cannon, He fired the cannon and John and Cameron watched it explode.

John and Cameron got out of the tank, as they made their way to the tower they checked all their weapons were locked and loaded.

Inside the tower's main foyer John said"we stay together at all times".

Cameron replied "yes that will make a good plan against Skynet".

John and Cameron then placed C4 charges, after they had planted each one John said "we blow these when we complete our mission".

John and Cameron got in the elevator which John hacked, the lift then descended to a corridor which they walked down towards a door.

John and Cameron saw Cromartie with cables in his back, Cromartie was weirdly twitching endlessly in a chair.

John smiled "the plan worked he's infected with a virus".

"Good" said a voice behind him it was his mother who was limping badly.

John said "thanks" before firing a pistol into her leg, The wound showed metal not blood exposing the T-10001 who screamed in pain.

Cameron looked at John saying "good plan it was a non-lethal shot but it worked" John and Cameron then fired with their M-16s.

The bullets creating holes which sealed back up on the T-1001 who smiled, she dropped the smile as John fired a grenade at her.

The grenade exploded ripping a giant hole in the T-1001, The machine got bigger with several whipping metal arms cutting the air.

John and Cameron received small cuts to the face, before John and Cameron fired HOPE and FATE at the T-1001 destroying it.

John heard a noise behind a sealed door, Cameron scanned the door before saying "Sarah and Derek are behind this door.

Cameron broke the door down freeing Sarah and Derek, as the four got outside John and Cameron kissed much to Sarah and Derek's shock.

John pressed the detonator and the building and its contents were destroyed, the war was over and John felt free to live his life.

**Chapter 9: A day to remember**

A year had passed since Skynet's destruction, John and Cameron had got engaged and now John was getting ready for the wedding.

His uncle Derek came into his room, "ready to go John?" he said.

John replied "yes i'm ready" to which Derek smiled before leaving.

Sarah was trying on the dress she would wear, when suddenly there was a knock at the door and Sarah opened the door herself.

It was Charley Dixon her ex-fiance, Sarah asked "what are you doing here i thought you weren't coming back after your wife's death".

Charley replied"John invited me, besides its not every day you walk a machine down the aisle to be married is it Sarah?".

Sarah sighed before going upstairs to Cameron's room to see how she was getting on with her wedding dress.

Sarah opened the door before going in and shutting the door, Cameron was standing in a beautiful white dress with her hair tied back.

Sarah said "you look stunning".

Cameron replied "Thank you", Sarah then carefully put a veil onto Cameron's head covering her face,

John came downstairs and hugged Charley and he left with Derek, John and Derek got in the car and arrived at the church for the ceremony.

John and Derek greeted the priest, The priest shook John's hand before saying "today is a good day to be married congratulations".

It was 1pm and John waited at the front of the church, Derek his best man and uncle was holding the rings carefully in his hand ready to give to John.

The congregation consisted of friends and allies including Sarah, Ellison and the Connors next door neighbours who were sitting down ready.

Suddenly music started to play, it was Tears of an Angel and Charley was leading Cameron down the aisle towards John before sitting next to Sarah.

The ceremony continued as they exchanged rings, which were made from coltan and had diamonds on them sparkling in the exposed sunlight.

John and Cameron said their vows, looking at each other lovingly and smiling happy that this was the perfect day they had ever had.

The priest then said "John Connor you may now kiss the bride", John lifted up Cameron's veil before kissing her lovingly on her lips.

At the reception Derek gave a warm speech for the couple, Sarah and Charlie catched up on events since he left California while holding hands.

John and Cameron then embraced each other as they had the first dance, John and Cameron held each other warmly as they danced together.

After the reception John gave a speech saying "there is no fate but what we make our own" before toasting to Cameron who smiled warmly.

As they got home John lifted Cameron, who helped him as her endoskeloston weighed him down and they crossed the threshold as man and wife.

**THE END**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights of TSCC or its characters this is for entertainment purposes only


End file.
